


Old School Memories

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Gen, Mentions of SMTif Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Tamaki transferred schools, only to find reminders of her previous one.





	Old School Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I Would Die For Tamaki Uchida. And bc of that and a sudden kick I've been on w SMTif, I wrote a lil ficlet about Tamaki...
> 
> ...Also featuring part of the P1 cast bc. Luv that P1

Tamaki was ready to leave everything that had happened at Karukozaka High behind. She'd made sure to do just about everything she could to do so, even going as far as transferring schools. No one at St. Hermelin High seemed to know about what happened and no one asked, so…

But that didn't mean it'd be a walk in the park. It was just her luck that there were small things that reminded her of her old school, and thus what happened there, sprinkled throughout her surroundings. At first it wasn't too bad, though…

Yuka Ayase wasn't the type of girl to usually ping on her radar (the kogal type never really did catch her attention), but… The colors of her sweater and loose socks were too similar to Karukozaka High’s uniform for her tastes. Her hair didn't help much, either…

Yuka’s hair was more blonde than brown, but… The brown-blonde duo on hair just ended up reminding Tamaki of Yumi. It was pretty hard to forget a classmate like her, after all… But that combined with the fashion choices made it hard to look at Yuka.

She thought avoiding the other girl would work in that case, but… “Do you, like, have an issue with me or something?” Looked like Yuka had other plans. 

“No, no issue with you!” Tamaki shook her head. “It's just… Your clothes and your hair, they…”

“Oh, so you have an issue with how I dress?” Yuka crossed her arms with a huff. “I knew giving you the benefit of the doubt was a bad idea!”

“No, that's not what I meant! You're misunderstanding--!”

But it was too late, Yuka was storming off and Tamaki was left standing there, feeling like an idiot.  That could've gone, well, a lot better than it did. Maybe she should've been more upfront about it reminding her of her old school and Yumi…

She just had to move on, she couldn't please everyone or take back what she said, after all. Maybe she could join a club, that could be a good distraction…!

And join a club she did. The fencing club had seemed like a idea, she could take the rapier she had from the stuff at Karukozaka and have a use for it! It wouldn't be something that caught her eye in the middle of the night and kept her up anymore… Sure, Tadashi was annoying, but the club was good for her in every other way. 

...Well, she'd thought that up until she found a book on demons where the club met. Who could've put it there and why…? Tamaki wasn't sure, but damn if it didn't put her on edge. If someone tried to summon a demon in the gym, she was out of here!

“Oh, Tamaki, you found my book!” Eriko's voice hit her ears and she dropped the book with a thud. “I was wondering where that went!”

“E-Eriko!” She turned on her heel. “You're not being bullied or anything, are you? If you are, promise you'll talk to me before doing anything you might regret!”

“What…?” She blinked as she moved to grab the book. “Oh no, I just find demons interesting. I actually don't see why your mind jumped to bullying…”

“Uh, guess I just worry too much sometimes and jump to conclusions!” Tamaki rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry about that…”

“Oh, it's fine!” Eriko gave an understanding smile. “But maybe you should try and take a step back if you find yourself jumping to conclusions too often?”

“Yeah, you're right…” She didn't need to accidentally compare Eriko to Ideo Hazama again, at the very least. 

After that, Tamaki was able to mostly forget about Karukozaka and what went on there. Seeing Yuka and Eriko's demon books on occasion made fully forgetting impossible, but… She felt she could still move on with that. 

Then Reiji Kido transferred into St. Hermelin High and Tamaki got another reminder. She never really talked to Akira Miyamoto, but she'd known who he was… So some guy who looked (and acted) like a delinquent, was a total lone wolf type, and seemed skilled in hurting people with his fists? Tamaki couldn't help but think of Akira.

If only she was more focused on not bumping into Reiji, rather than comparing him to Akira, though. Maybe then she wouldn't almost fall flat on her ass, only avoiding it thanks to Reiji grabbing her arm. Maybe then she wouldn't have such a major slip of the tongue.

“S-Sorry! And thanks, Akira.”

Reiji furrowed his brow as Tamaki steadied herself, gripping his arm. “Who the hell is Akira?”

“Did I say Akira…?” She covered her mouth. “I, ah, meant Kido-kun! Um…”

“Whatever.” Reiji scoffed, shaking his head. “Just don't know how you got Akira from Kido…”

“Oh, you know…”

“No, I don't.” He pulled his arm away from Tamaki. “And I don't think I want to.”

With that, he stalked off and left Tamaki to stare. She needed to watch what she said… Even if it could be hard to do when her old school was on her mind. 

But hey, all of that plus a sudden demon infestation in Mikage-cho showed her something. It was pretty much impossible to ignore her past and, well, that was okay. She might as well use her knowledge to help Naoya and the others around her to the best of her ability… And maybe, just maybe, she'd get back into the demon game eventually. 

After high school, of course. This one? This one was Naoya’s.


End file.
